


Ble22 Me, Angel of Battle

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Not really graphic violence??, but still violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ble22 Me, Angel of Battle

It is almost as if lightning strikes when the fight begins. Gemineir faces the highbloods and tenses himself.  _II can’t faiil_   _here,_  he tells himself. If he falls, they take Signless. All his work will be for naught.

He feels his own energy begin to gather at his fingertips, fluid yet sharp, a deadlier weapon than any blade or club or gun. He can shape it, make it grab hold and tear, rend, crush. He can break bones, rip flesh from flesh. 

He does just that. He lets it loose, uses it to grab and tear. Shades of purple and blue begin to stain the ground at his feet. Some lands on him, changing the honey yellow of his suit to a harsh mix of green and blue. His eyes flash and he pulls back, splattering indigo as he tears another troll apart.

He begins to lose himself in the fight, in the instinct of killkillkill-  _they are trying to kill you, isn’t it best to return the favor?-_ and as he begins another rampage through them, another festive splattering of the cool shades of the spectrum, he feels fingers thread into his hair and a soft voice speak into his ear. The air is filled with the feeling of static, the crackling urge of power and grace.

_“D0 n0t l0se y0urself, Gemineir. Y0u w0uld be n0 better than them if y0u did.”_

He closes his eyes as he swallows and wills his psionics to heel at his command, to reign in the unlimited feeling at his fingertips. Her hands slide forward to cover his eyes as she speaks again, voice fluid in his head.

_“Subdue, but d0 n0t kill anym0re, Ψii0niic. Sh0w me that y0u have the c0ntr0l that I kn0w y0u d0.”_

When she removes her hands, his eyes glow softer, yet more intensely than before. She stands behind him, her wands drawn and ready, flashing her spectrum of power as he raises a hand to begin their combined psychic assault.


End file.
